Drunken Impulses
by CherriFlower
Summary: Unable to go to sleep, Deidara gets drunk and decides to have some fun with Tobi. But the Tobi he finds is nothing like the Tobi he knows. Lemon. MadaDei


I tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. I tried everything: sleeping pills, warm milk, porn, fanfictions, drawing, and even pranks. In the morning, there was going to be hell to pay when Kisame woke up with pink hair, Pein woke up with no piercings, and Sasori woke up in pieces.

'_I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now I need something to make me pass out. Damn insomnia, un. '_

That's when I figured it out.

Alchohol.

'_Why didn't I think of that earlier, un? Now where does Leader-Sama keep his vodka…'_

I slid out of bed and trudged to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, even though it obviously wouldn't be there, considering that most members of the Akatsuki couldn't drink without blowing something up.

'_I'm one to talk, un. Anyways, if I remember right, Leader-Sama has a mini-fridge in his room. That's probably my safest bet.'_

I walked silently through the empty hallways of the secret base. My feet shuffled against the cold tile as I navigated to the middle of the labyrinth to Leader's room. I quietly turned the knob to his door, but it didn't open. I cursed under my breath and reached into my jacket pocket. Finding some traces of clay, I rolled it around in my palms, swallowing it and bending it to my will. When my hand spit out the new micro spider bomb, I placed my hand to the door so that it would crawl into the locking mechanism. When it was positioned just right, I muttered 'Katsu' under my breath and the door quietly swung open. I walked into the room, being careful not to make a sound. Looking around for the mini fridge, I saw the outline of Pein and Konan on the bed. They were snuggling.

'_How adorable. It's sickening. God, I need some fucking booze. Where the hell is that fucking fridge?' _I was starting to get irritated, but then I found it. I ran over to it, almost face-planting into it. I grabbed as much booze as possible and ran out of their as fast as possible, hoping not to wake up Leader.

As soon as I was back in my room, I jumped into bed and started guzzling down the vodka. Suddenly, I heard a noise from across the room. I jumped.

"Holy fuck!" Suddenly, I realized it was Tobi. He had hit the wall while turning over. I had totally forgotten about him in my desperation to go to sleep.

An hour later, after 5 trips to Leader's room, there was no more alcohol. I was drunk as fuck, but not a bit tired. Frustrated, I threw one of the whiskey bottles at the wall. It crashed loudly, but I didn't give a fuck.

A mutter came from across the room. "Deidara-Senpai?"

It was Tobi. Once again, I had forgotten about him. But it was just Tobi.

'_I guess can have some fun with him, un.'_

I staggered over to his bed and flopped down next to him.

"Deidara-Senpai, what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't go to sleep."

"Oh. Why not?"

"I don't know, I think I'm just bored. I haven't done anything fun in a while."

'_I haven't done anyone either, un…'_

"Well, can Tobi help?"

"Oh, yes, Tobi can help a lot, un." I gave him a mischievous smile and jumped on top of him. I straddled his hips with my knees and began kissing his neck.

He let out a tiny whimper and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What's that? I can't hear you. It must be this mask." I aggressively pulled off Tobi's mask, exposing his childlike face. It was wearing an expression of confusion stained bright red with blush.

That was it. I couldn't control myself anymore.

'_I've always felt an attraction to the boy, but his face just tops it off. His hair is so soft, yet rugged; I want to see what it looks like after sex. Every curve of his face is soft and supple, just begging for me to kiss it. His pale lips are so full and kissable. His furrowed brows are so adorable. And his eyes look at me with such confusion. He'll know what I want soon enough.'_

Tobi opened his mouth as if to ask me something, but I didn't let him. I kissed his forcefully and ran my hands through his perfect hair. Hearing him whimper, I pulled away reluctantly.

"Tobi, what's wrong?" I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "You can't tell me that you don't want this too, un."

After letting out a small whine, he said, "Tobi just doesn't want Deidara-Senpai to do this because Deidara-Senpai is drunk. Tobi wants to be loved for who Tobi is, not just for Deidara-Senpai's drunken impulses."

A little hurt by this statement, I looked into his eyes and tried to convey how much I meant it when I said, "I love you, Tobi. Now let me show you how much you mean to me." I may have been drunk, but I did know who I loved. I kissed his soft lips tenderly and slowly pulled off his shirt. I admired his sculpted body, which was soft and feminine with just the right amount of muscle undertone. After I kissed him a couple more times, I kissed his neck and made a trail of kisses down to his nipple. I licked it quickly, earning a soft moan from my beloved. Feeling my pants tighten around my growing cock, I began to lick around his soft nipple and lightly flick the other one. Suddenly, I began to suck on the nipple as I pinched the other. He uttered a low groan from the back of his throat. Getting extremely horny, I rushed to unbutton his boxers and pull the prize out. He gasped as the cold air hit his throbbing dick. I smirked and looked up at him. His eyes were closed tightly and his jaw was clenched as tightly as possible. I pulled away from his member, assuming that he wasn't enjoying what I was doing for him. But before I could express any concerns, he grabbed the back of my head and pushed it down, forcing me to deep throat his cock.

In a dark, menacing voice I had never heard from him before, he growled, "You better make it nice and wet, or you're going to be in a world of pain."

I knew what to do. I sucked on his manhood, making sure to coat in as much saliva as possible.

All of a sudden, he pulled himself out of my mouth and in one swift movement, he was on top of me. Now I was the one in shock.

"Tobi, un?"

"No. Madara. I've been holding myself back, containing myself within the Tobi persona for too long. I need you and your body. I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before. And don't expect me to go easy on you." As soon as he finished his sentence, he was biting on my neck. Not just a nibble, but a full-blown bite, intent to draw blood. And he did. I screamed as the blood flowed down my neck to my chest. But Madara covered my mouth with his firm hand so I wouldn't wake anybody. He let go of my neck and began to lick up a majority of the blood.

He pulled my pajama pants down forcefully and tossed them to the side. He looked at me with such lust; I never thought that face could belong to innocent little Tobi. Obviously he wasn't a good boy. Then what was he…?

Looking up at me, he said, "Last chance to prepare."

I quickly grabbed his cock and began to suck on it. I continued for a couple minutes until he pushed me back down and motioned for me to roll over onto my back. Knowing what was coming next, I slowly turned over, already wincing.

Madara noticed and didn't take it kindly. He bit at the side of my stomach, leaving bright red teeth marks and slight bruises.

'_I better not complain. He's such a sadist. It's…beast-like. Besides, I'm worrying about nothing. How bad can being uke be?"_

Madara put his cock up to my asshole and said with a devilish grin, "You might wanna hold on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Then he forcefully pushed his dick into me. I gripped onto the blanket underneath me and bit my lip so as to not get punished for making a sound. He slowly but forcefully continued to thrust in and out of me. With each thrust, it got less painful and more pleasurable. I started to groan with delight as he started to fuck me faster.

Madara was starting to show his pleasure. He began groaning lowly and when especially pleasured, a deep growl escaped his lips. I could feel his cock growing inside of me as he came closer and closer to orgasm. Thrusting faster and harder, he found my prostate. After a few more vicious thrusts, I let out a yell of ecstasy. As I came, I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. He didn't bother to stop me this time. My cum landed all over his black blankets that were wrinkled up beneath us.

My orgasm made me tighten on Madara's cock. In return, he began to thrust in and out of me faster. Just before he came, he scratched my sides, leaving deep claw marks. I could feel his seeds spread inside me, searching for something they would never find. The warmth spread all over me as I collapsed onto Madara's bed. He flopped down beside me and nibbled at my neck a little.

Starting to grow tired, I mumbled, "You're so different in bed, un."

He growled into my ear, "Of course, Dei-kun. Is that acceptable?" He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled up to him.

"Yeah, un…" I slowly started to fall asleep in his arms.

He kissed my forehead gently, and whispered, "Tobi's glad he could help."

So don't be too harsh, please. My first lemon. And I started at midnight, and now it's 7 am…I need sleep.

Lol, but this was totally worth it. I can't believe my boyfriend beat me to writing a lemon .

Oh well, I hope y'all like it. Help me improve, please review!

And I will start working on Adventure of her Lifetime as soon as I get some sleep and finish my homework. :3


End file.
